Tiberium universe timeline
This is a composite timeline of all events of the Tiberium universe, including all released and even some unreleased games. By all accounts, it is probably the most complete timeline compiled so far. Tiberium Timeline 3875 BC * According to Biblical accounts, Cain murders his brother Abel, becoming the first murderer in the world. 1800 BC * Earliest alleged reports of the existence of the Brotherhood of NodFinger, Penina, Adam Isgreen, and Erik Yeo. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn: Instruction Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1997.. 1914 -1918 AD *World War I started by assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrillo Princip, member of the Serbian Black Hand movement, in Sarajevo. 1994 *United States Congress begins an investigation of several large defense corporations. Close ties to the Brotherhood of Nod are revealed. 1995 * Tiberium meteor impacts the Earth. The Brotherhood of Nod emerges as a superpower. * October 12: The Global Defense Initiative is founded in accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act. 1996 * The ion cannon research budget is approved by the United Nations. Development begins, headed by Dr Wong Hu ChanSelinske, Joe. Command & Conquer Bible: A Definitive Guide To The Command & Conquer Universe. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1999.. Late 1990s (exact year unknown) * The First Tiberium War erupts. Three years after the start of the war *The first Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform prototype is damaged in an ion cannon strike against the Cairo Temple of NodWestwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Renegade. Mission 12: "Stomping on Holy Ground".. *Project ReGenesis shut down. *'First Tiberium War ends, Kane is apparently killed by an ion cannon blast in Sarajevo.' 2006 * Otani-Lincoln Laboratories presents its offer to GDI; signs a 100 year contract for the development of All Terrain StructuresDuane Loose. 2006. "Block 10 Technical Bulletin #1: Designn". File mirror. 2009 * Otani-Lincoln Laboratories receives its first contract from GDI for the development of semi-autonomous structures. 2017 *GDI anti-piracy conventionElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI Archives, "What is it Like in a Red Zone?".. 2019 * Jack Granger joins GDICommand & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, GDI campaign, mission 2 intro. 2020s * South America Firestorm, 5000 square miles of one of the last remaining forests on Earth are devastated in a firestorm that lasts for weeks.Tiberian Sun GDI News Archive 2025 * GDSS Philadelphia is operational. * Otani-Lincoln Laboratories deploys their first fully functional semi-autonomous structures, a series of barracks. 2027 *Jannero Drake is assassinatedElectronic Arts. Kane's Secret Dossier (mysterious pamphlet). 2009-10-13.. * GDI adopts the principle of Deep Industrial Design, in order to create strong recognizable silhouettes that facilitate immediate unit identification on the battlefield. This change brings about an 85% decrease in friendly fire incidents. 2030 * January 12: EVA compiles a report for General James Solomon concerning the theoretical Second Tiberium WarStojsavljevic, Rade, and O'Miley Ryan. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Operations Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1999.. *Brotherhood emerges once again as a superpower following reunification by Anton Slavik. * September 2: Kane broadcasts to Philadelphia, hacking its communication channels, announcing his returnhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpIKvUIKiTM. Second Tiberium War begins. * December: Second Tiberium War ends. Kane is "killed" by Michael McNeil and stored by CABAL in a stasis tube. * December 12: Michael McNeil and Anton Slavik log their thoughts about the Second Tiberium WarFirestorm manual. Early 2030s *Firestorm Crisis erupts as CABAL rebels when a massive ion storm ravages the Earth. Tiberium growth estimates indicate that within a year, Earth will be unable to support human life. The Firestorm Crisis is resolved when CABAL was defeated by joint GDI/Nod strikes on his central core. *Tacitus fragments are recovered by GDI and somehow merge into one. Doctor Gabriella Boudreau recovers a massive amount of data from the alien device. * Two years after GDI captures the Tacitus, it is transferred to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, where GDI continued attempts to interface with it. However, progress was slow.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod Field Recon, "The Tacitus". *Anton Slavik succeeds Kane as leader of Nod, this draws significant attention to the previously secretive Black Hand and causes a schism within the Brotherhood. Brother Marcion, manipulated by a GDI agent who infiltrated the Brotherhood in the guise of an orthodox Nod fanatic, orders the assassination of Slavik. The death of Slavik fragments the Brotherhood, Marcion leads the Black Hand into self-imposed exile into Australia. 2034 * Rio Insurrection - inspired by Nod loyalists, the impoverished slum dwellers of Rio de Janeiro rise up against GDI. * Persuasion of Marcion - Marcion is captured by Nod forces loyal to Kane, and becomes the figurehead leader of Nod, allowing Kane to continue operating behind the scenes * Raid on Liquid Tiberium Facility - GDI Liquid Tiberium research facility destroyed by Black Hand forces, causing a Liquid Tiberium detonation that contaminated much of Central Australia, turning it into a Red Zone. This disaster reveals the existence of the top-secret facility to the general public, and the ensuing PR nightmare ends the already controversial research project. 2035 * February 16: Chief Engineer A. Sarkov releases a technical briefing/memorandum on the principles of next-gen GDI design. 2036 * March 10: Advanced development block is delivered to chief engineer A. Sarkov. 2037 * Mutant Exodus - the Forgotten go on a self-imposed exile into Red Zone wastelandsElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Nod Archives, "Mutant Exodus".. 2038 * Cologne begins running strategic simulations for the city. It never rates as above "minor strategic value"Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI Eyewitness Accounts, "GDI Field Recon - the Fall of Cologne".. 2039 * March 12: Mammoth Mk. II's production comes to an end, despite protests. Mammoth 27 is scheduled to be put in production at Reykjavik, IcelandElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI News Wire, "Discontinuation of the Mammoth Mk II Walker".. 2040 * Battle of San Vicente in Argentina: OLL deploys their first fully automatic War Factory in the field. 2042 * In a show of goodwill towards the vanished mutant population, G-330X habitat modules are deployed by GDI on the borders of Red Zones. 2043 * Due to minimal Nod activity over the globe, GDI closes 60% of their bases worldwideElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI Archives, "GDI Base Closure".. * Intense preparations for the Third Tiberium War begin in Australia, under the command of Kilian QatarElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Nod Field Intelligence, "Australia-New Zealand Theatre Assessment".. * May 27: The last CABAL bunker is destroyed. * May 28: INN broadcasts Passing Thoughts with Constance Fitchaven, with a feature on the Mutant Exodus. 2046 * In preparation for the Third Tiberium War, LEGION leads a Nod incursion into GDI's South African orbital weapons research center, to procure ion cannon access codesElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Mission "Keys to the Kingdom". 2047 - 2049 * The process of GDI becoming a superstate reaches its final stages - while there are still technically individual Member Nations, the reality is that GDI has become a unified political and military super-stateElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI Archives, "The Global Defense Initiative".. * The GDSS Philadelphia is destroyed by a Nod nuclear weapon, the Third Tiberium War begins'Electronic Arts Los Angeles, ''Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Nod mission 1: "Goddard Space Centre".. * Temple Prime destroyed by an ion cannon strike, which ignites the liquid Tiberium deposit underneath, creating a massive, multi-megaton explosion. * The Scrin invasion begins after the liquid Tiberium explosion at Sarajevo. *Defeat of the Scrin in Italy and destruction of the Relay Node. * '''The Third Tiberium War ends with Kane achieving his goal of capturing a Threshold, the Scrin being driven from Earth, and GDI successfully defending its territoryElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Nod mission 10: "Outback".Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI mission 12: "Munich".. 2052 * The Marked of Kane are activatedElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod mission 12: "Will Made Flesh". Rumors of cyborg activity spread like wildfire.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod Field Recon, "Unconfirmed Reports of Cyborg Activity in Central Asia".. * The Tacitus becomes dangerously unstable due to GDI experiments, close to the point of self-destruction. * In an assault on the Rocky Mountains Complex with back up from the Black Hand, Nod forces successfully capture the TacitusElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod mission 13: "Tacitus Regained".. * The city of New Eden is consumed by the rapidly expanding North European Tiberium fieldThe Idris Corporation Story. Mirror: The Idris Corporation Story C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-21.. * A GDI military unit is ambushed and destroyed in Red Zone 483 by Nod-aligned local militiaLanzing, Jackson (w), Martin Cocolo (p). "An Unexpected Hero" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic 1''' (March 5, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue One HD (An Unexpected Hero). Accessed 2010-03-13.. 2058 *Rapid Assault and Intercept Deployment forces led by FBC Ricardo Vega battle a second Scrin invasion in Italy. 2062 * '''June 14: With humanity on the brink of extinction, Kane presents an offer to the GDI council in Manchester, Great Britain. Nod and GDI form an alliance for the second time in historyTiberian Twilight introductory movie. * The Incursion War between Nod Separatists and GDI beginsGDI MCV Mk VII Profile. * GDI begins development of a next-generation airborne battlecruiserThe Kodiak Story. C&C Frontpage. Mirror: The GDI Kodiak 2010-04-21.. * Nod began construction of a top-secret weapons platform. The prototype of this secret weapon was destroyed by GDI forces under the command of Louise James. 2064 * GDI puts a new line of personal protection suits into service - the semi-final generation of Zone Armour, an upgrade from the Third Tiberium War suitsFlame Tank Profile. * SA-1 Orca enters service. * The global stratospheric waste disposal fleet is fully functional and enters service, marking the beginning of the GST developmentExclusive GST Wallpaper. C&C Frontpage. Mirror: The GDI Global Stratospheric Transport Ship 2010-02-15.. 2065 * AW-30 Avatar enters serviceNod Avatar. C&C Frontpage. Mirror: Nod Avatar Profile 2010-02-15.. 2066 * AT-6 flame tank enters service. * AHV-8 Sandstorm enters serviceSandstorm. Mirror: AHV-8 Sandstorm/Profile. C&C Frontpage. 2010-03-14.. * Battle of WaukeshaHunter Tank. C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-21.. * AT-22 Hunter enters service. * Christian Pierce comes to BZ-11 to create a new life for himself. After saving Evelyn Rios from an assassination attempt, he is recruited into its special forcesLanzing, Jackson (w), Martin Cocolo (p). "An Unexpected Hero" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic 1''' (March 5, 2010) Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue One HD (An Unexpected Hero). Accessed 2010-03-13.. 2068 * The new Battlecruiser is unveiled by GDI. 2069 * AW-12 Mastodon enters serviceNov. 2, 2009. Mastodon. Electronic Arts. Nov. 2, 2009.. * The GDIS Michael McNeil destroys fortified Obelisks in Africa, marking the first major deployment of the Kodiak-class Battlecruiser. 2070 * The Separatists gain the upper hand against GDI after forming an alliance. * Due to the Separatist's advantage, Nod phases out the Isis-class Obelisk of Light almost completelyNod Obelisk of Light Profile. Mirror: Nod Obelisk of Light Profile C&C Frontpage. 2010-03-14.. 2071 * GST Methuselah enters service. 2072 * GDI creates the first crawler. * Henry Liu locates the headquarters of Echo, a GDI covert R&D division, with a working Obelisk of Darkness inside. Alyssa is sent by Kane to recover the technology and stop GDI interference without casting shadow on the Prophet. 2073 * Battle of Gerlach Flats. * AT-414 Refractor enters serviceGDI Refractor Profile. Mirror: GDI Refractor Profile C&C Frontpage. 2010-03-14.. * GDI seemingly defeats the Separatists, driving them underground. 2074 * The Anubis-class Obelisk of Light enters service. * Elias Caruso dies. * Nod Separatists regroup and attack Paris. Incursion War enters the final phaseLanzing, Jackson (w), Joe Suitor (p, i). "The Incursion War" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic '''2 (March 17, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue Two. Accessed 2010-03-13.. * Gideon attempts to destroy Chicago with the GST Methuselah. The crisis is averted by Christian Pierce with the GSC Kennedy, but he is captured in the process. * Gideon forces Pierce to acquire a "GDI database" from the New York Public LibraryLanzing, Jackson (w), Micah Farritor (p, i). "The War Messiah" '' Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic'' 3''' (March 30, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Episode Three - The War Messiah. Accessed 2010-04-01.. * After retrieving the database, Pierce is confronted and killed by Kane, who seizes the databaseLanzing, Jackson (w), Tony Vargas (p, i). "King Takes Pawn" '' Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic'' '''4 (March 30, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Episode Four - King Takes Pawn. Accessed 2010-05-16.. 2075 * Nod Crawlers enter serviceNod MCV Mk VII Profile. Mirror: Nod MCV Mk VII Profile C&C Frontpage. 2010-03-14.. * Brother Alphus betrays Kane during initial field tests of Nod crawlers and disappears with them into the Tiberium wastelands. * SG-11 Salamander enters serviceSalamander unit profile. 2076 * GDI Commander Parker is horrifically wounded during the Incursion WarElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight. GDI mission 1: "Beginning of the End".. 2077 * AT-5 stealth tank enters serviceNod Stealth Tank Profile. Mirror: Nod Stealth Tank Profile C&C Frontpage. 2010-03-14.. * May 1: The TCN is completed - GDI and Nod host a ceremony to celebrate this fact. Gideon disrupts the ceremony. Ascension Conflict begins. * May 6: New Adana is attacked by Nod SeparatistsElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight. Nod mission 1: "Things Fall Apart".Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight. GDI mission 4: "Spontaneous Outbursts".. * May 8 : GST Tzadik is shot down in the Tin City area. * May 9: Colonel Louise James attempts a coup d'état against Evelyn Rios and Wesley Riggs in New AdanaElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight. GDI mission 7: "Insurrection".. *'May 10': Gideon kills Johann PascalElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight. GDI mission 8: "Lockdown".. *'May 10': GDI forces under the command of Daniel Stojack open fire on a Yellow Zone orphanage. *'May 11': The Ascension Conflict ends and the TCN is activated. Kane and much of the Brotherhood of Nod disappear from the Earth, with all the Tiberium on the planet being removed, restoring the world fully to Blue Zone status. TCN continues to provide Tiberium energy/resources for the world at large. References Category:Tiberium universe Category:Timeline